


He Who Doesn’t Love

by Vesper1391



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Aziraphale and Crowley are close to the reader, Crowley and the reader act like brother and sister, Demons can’t forget it, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gabriel doesn’t remember the reader, Gabriel is an ass, Hurt/Comfort, Minor characters are mentioned, No angel remembers the fall, Reader is a Demon, The reader is shocked by the way Gabriel acts now, The reader spends most of her time on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper1391/pseuds/Vesper1391
Summary: Angels have heard of the great fall but they can't remember it.Demons have lived through it and will never forget it.





	He Who Doesn’t Love

The day had started out just as you would have hoped every day to, with the golden light from the sun that shined in Heaven to peek through the white curtains that spanned across the large glass window that stretched across one wall of the room. The warm sun lightened the white blanket that rested on top of you, giving it more warmth than it already had.

With a soft moan, you blinked your eyes open, bringing your hands up and curling them into fists so that you could rub the sleepiness out of your eyes. Adjusting to the light, you sat up in bed and moved to peel off the covers from your frame, getting caught off by a yawn before you were able to finish the task.

Once you got to your feet, you turned your head towards the en-suite's door when you heard it open with a small creek. You smiled as Gabriel walked out and into the bedroom, adjusting the tie he wore that day, the one which complemented his violet eyes perfectly.

So busy with adjusting his clothing- having moved onto smooth the creases in his blazer afterwards -he failed to notice that you had woken up, only realizing it when he heard the small sound the floor had made when you stood up.

A smile crossed his face when he saw the way the sun illuminated you from behind. The way the light shined perfectly against your h/c hair made him want to go over and brush the strand that rested lazily on the side of your face away. Nothing stopped him from doing it either.

Standing there before you was the love of your life with his towering frame and his large hands that gently brushed the side of your face ever so tenderly.

"Good morning, my angel," he beamed, a smile brighter than any sunshine or light crossing his face as his cool, gentle knuckles brushed against your cheek.

With a smile of your own, one that still showed the drowsiness you felt, you uttered a quiet, "Good morning Gabriel."

The archangel hummed pleasantly before his warm lips pressed against your forehead so lightly that it felt as though a feather was brushed against it instead. You felt his lips draw away from you and a small breath leave his slightly parted lips before they were suddenly on yours.

Grasping onto his shoulders gently, you took a moment to kiss him back before slowly you did so and let your hand meet with the side of his face, as his arms draped around you and his hands rested against the small of your back.

His lips against your own made you feel like you were flying with your wings spread, your eyes facing the sky and you were just floating there for a moment. Nothing except floating and bathing in the sight of it all. You were observing the way the clouds moved in one direction, and how the sun shined in the other before you closed your eyes to engrave the vision in your mind so that you could always see it when you were feeling lonely. When you were without Gabriel.

The minute your eyes opened you were falling. Your hands were out in front of you, trying desperately to reach out for something, anything, and your wings weren't working. They were spread out, but they weren't working. Nothing was. You couldn't think or speak, the only thing you could do was move.

You realized that you weren't the only one falling, other angels were too. You didn't know where you were falling to, but as you looked up into the sky the sun was no longer there. It was a grey sheet of clouds that wouldn't let the faintest bit of light come through. That was all you saw before suddenly a hand was reaching out for you, and there was a ledge coming into view.

More angels were falling, getting kicked off by some of the archangels that you could recognize. Michael and Uriel were standing there, tall and firm assuring that the ones that fell wouldn't get back up again.

But you saw a hand, one that was so desperately reaching out to you, and as you registered who's it was you looked up to see his face. His violet eyes were filled with pain, his hands were trembling, even shaking violently, his mouth was moving and it seemed like he was yelling. But why was Gabriel yelling? You hate it when he yells so why is he yelling at you? Towards you?

Suddenly you saw Raphael begin to fall too, and why it was that moment that everything clicked in your head what was happening, you don't know. All you knew was this was it. You were no longer an angel. None of the fallen were, not Raphael, not Samandiriel who you recognized as the angel falling beside you. No one but those who rested on the ledge.

Suddenly you couldn't breathe, you were gasping for air that was around you but wouldn't seem to fill your lungs. Your hands were flailing in front of you, and his hand was still reaching for you. Maybe if you just tried a little harder you could reach him, because although he was already so far away, he seemed so close. Just minutes ago you were kissing and telling one another that you'd see each other later, but now you were falling, and he was yelling something that you couldn't hear.

Why couldn't you hear him? Why couldn't you hear anything damnit?! Why was everything so silent in reality, and yet so loud in your head?

It seemed like the minute your fingers brushed against the warm ones of your lover was the moment that the impact of the fall hit. The moment that you were no longer an angel in Heaven, but you were a demon in the darkest places of Hell. It was then that the sounds of the yelling became so clear to you that it was almost too much.


End file.
